Standard wallets or purses contain several pockets for storing the paper money, coins, various cards such as credit and/or debit cards. Some wallets do have clear plastic envelopes that serve to store the cards and help the users organize their cards. Although conventionally, such wallets or purses have been used for storing the cards, such wallets or purses are not ideal for several reasons. Firstly, it is very difficult to place into or retrieve the cards from deep pockets or plastic envelopes that such conventional wallets or purses possess. Secondly, due to lack in space available for individual cards, we normally need to store a stack of multiple cards in a single pocket or envelope due to which retrieval of a particular desired card is very time consuming because all cards in the stack need to be at least partially removed or displaced for sorting and picking out the desired card. Again, when we are in urgency, there is a risk that the cards can fall out of the pockets of such wallets or purses when we are sorting through the stack of the cards in the pocket to find the desired card.
One of the existing card holders, as disclosed in EP 0287532 partially ejects the cards out of the card holder. The holder dispenses the cards from the holder by sliding in relation to one another in a tiered fashion. As explained in the patent document, the cards stored within the holder are pushed out by using a hinged lever which is interlinked to a hinged element. It is also disclosed that the card holder includes a lid and two flexible strips (with each strip embodying two bulges) applied in symmetrical fashion to the inside faces of the two sides of the holder that prevents cards from prematurely leaving the holder.
Many other attempts have been made in the past, and several automatic card holders are made available to facilitate storing, and auto ejection of the cards out of the card holder. However, such arts seem to have either complex ejection mechanism involved for ejection of the cards out of the holder, or seem carrying risk of cards falling out of the holder during the ejection. In some of the card holders, it is found one or more cards are jammed in between the ejection assembly and the walls of the card holder case due to erroneous performance of the ejection assembly, when the ejection assembly tries to eject the cards out of the holder or the user pushes the cards inside the holder.
Thus, there is a need to alleviate drawbacks associated with conventional card holders. There is also a need to address the demand of users that often need to carry different types of cards with them and often need to use those cards at several locations, like retail stores, banks. Further, there is a need of a card holder that would facilitate problem-free dispensing of the cards out of the holder using simple and more reliable ejection mechanism and frictional element that would effectively control accidental ejection of the cards out of the card holder and that would consistently provide frictional force over a long run.